Live From Jump City: Its Saturday Night!
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Control Freak makes a plan to turn the Teen Titans into realty TV live from the tower. So with the world watching, he puts them through nightmares worse than anything they could think of. And whatever Control Freak says, goes. Anything. Rob/Star Beast/Rae
1. Chapter 1

Live From Jump City

"Do you know the number of that pizza place? You know, the one that we all went to last week?" Beastboy called with his head in the fridge.

"We went to like eight last week." Robin called from the couch. It was about six pm and Robin and Beastboy were the only ones in the kitchen/living room. Not an uncommon setup. The other three were out shopping for the day. Starfire suggested it. Cyborg, even after being called a wuss by Beastboy, went to get some new Tupperware he saw in a catalog. Raven said "Why not." and so Robin and Beastboy were left in the tower.

"Well I'm hungry! When are you gonna go grocery shopping? I'm starving!" Beastboy whined.

"If your hungry get food!"

"But I'm to hungry to get it myself- Wait! Who's veggie fajita is this?" Beastboy sniffed the plastic wrapped plate he pulled out of the fridge. Robin was too absorbed in his show to pay attention to Beastboy. Beastboy ate the whole dish in one bite, then continued foraging in the fridge.

Meanwhile, a fat, nerdy, horrible excuse for a villain was watching the two inhabitants of the tower with interest. He sat on top of three or four bean bags because it took that many to hold him. He was surrounded by video games and junk food decorated the floor. There were bags under his eyes from staring at the computer screens in front of him. He lay relaxed, watching the tower as he did all the time. Who knew how enjoyable secret cameras would be? It was by far his favorite reality show. Today, though, things were just too dull. He had seen all the arguments twice, he could predict what was going to happen. He could even tell that Raven and Beastboy had a thing for each other. He had gotten bored with Robin and Starfire's official relationship. All they did was blush when they were with one another and go out on "dates" where everybody else came too. He wanted to do something to get Raven and Beastboy together just to shake things up, and while he was thinking about this an idea struck him.

"Live from Jump City, Its the Teen Titans! That's it! I'll Make this a real reality show, and broadcast it all over the world. And when it gets boring, I'll make it not boring! In fact I'll never let them out so there will always be something going on! I, Control Freak, am a genius!"

"Genius! Its time for your bath!" His mother called from upstairs.

"I'll be up in five minutes mother!"

"You'll be up in one, do you hear me?"

"Ugh mom! You're ruining my life!"

"I gave you life! Now get your butt into the bath tub!"

"Fine!" He tapped the screen and it went blank. But the cogs were still turning in his mind. He devised his plan to turn the Titans into television. By the time he went to bed, which was seven thirty, he had everything planned out.

Back at the tower, Beastboy had eaten every snipped of food that his vegetarianism would allow and he was still hungry. The only thing left that he was able to eat was Cyborg's special cooking food, and Beastboy wouldn't dare touch those. He was hungry though, and taking a chocolate chip or two crossed his mind, nut before he got any further, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg walked in. Starfire with a million pink bags. Raven holding a banana, he would ask her about that later. Cyborg had boxes of all the latest advancements in cooking and car maintenance. Beastboy forgot all about his hunger and strode over to examine the new stuff. Raven walked over to the fridge. Beastboy was opening boxes and swimming in bubble wrap when a plate hit him in the head.

"Ow." he said, rubbing his head where he was hit.

"You ate my fajita!" Raven grumbled.

"No, I did-n't."

"Yeah, that explains why your smell is over the plate it was on. It would have been less obvious if you would have spelled out 'Beastboy was here' with you hair!" She said angrily.

"Okay! You caught me! But please blame Robin! It was him who didn't tell me that was your food!"

"Oh my God." Raven mumbled to herself. She scoffed and walked off to her room. Beastboy suddenly felt bad about what he had done. Even if he didn't know it was Raven's food.

Cyborg was chuckling.

"What are you laughing at, Mrs. Cookware!"

"You're in trouble!" He said mockingly.

**Hope this was a good first chapter to start this off. I just wanted you to get to know the theme. And also note there will be lovey-dovey stuff between Beastboy and Raven, Robin and Starfire. And there is a serious underlying plot that will be more distinguished later on. In other words not all chapters will be as goofy as this one.**


	2. Contracts

**go to longliveteentitans DOT webs DOT com**

Beastboy woke up with a headache. He rubbed his head where it hurt and discovered he had a bump the size of a walnut.

Oh yeah.

Raven hit him with a plate last night.

Beastboy didn't mean any harm in eating that thing, he was just being a hungry jerk, as always.

But Raven would take him seriously if he was in a clown suit. Or maybe its the other way around. Maybe she can't even take him seriously even when he is serious.

Then he remembered the banana. A good excuse for him to talk to her. He could let it slip that he was really sorry he ate her fajita. She would forgive him and then everyone would live happily ever after.

Control Freak woke up later than he usually did. He tiptoed downstairs, wondering why his mother had not woken him up like she usually did. She wasn't in the kitchen making bacon, eggs, and pancakes as she usually was. She wasn't in the living room checking the weather on the television. He tiptoed up to her room, a forbidden zone. He knocked. That was as far as he was allowed to go. There was no answer. Her turned the knob anxiously, half expecting his mother to pop out and catch him going into her room. He let go and the door, pushed by its momentum, opened. What he saw was frightening and deep down, it was something Control Freak had been waiting for his whole life. His mother lay motionless on the floor, her gray hair open like a fan. She was as dead as a fat old lady could be.

Control Freak Never touched her body. He would never step in her room the rest of his life.

The first thing he did as a free man was eat all the forbidden food. The special mom-only junk food, the alcohol he had never had before in his life. Drunk and full, he started making preparations for his new reality TV show.

Robin walked into the living room the same way he had for years. But something was different. He couldn't tell what it was. He thought it was that he could actually hear the waves crash on the shore, and the birds sing. Then he realized that all the little noises, the monotonous, subtle, sub-audible, regular noises were gone. The hum of the fridge, the click of the wall clock, the creaking of the frame. It was peacefully silent. Robin told himself it was Cyborgs doing and went on with his morning routine, unaware that he was being watched.

Starfire woke up, made her bed, kissed Silky good morning and opened her door. Without looking, she knew there was something on her door. She looked, afraid it was a stink-bomb planted by Beastboy, but there was a beautiful pink-flowered sign that read Starfire on it. She immediately thought Robin and sprung to the bathroom with an extra happy aura surrounding her. If she knew who had really put her name there, she would have torn the door off its hinges and shredded it to pieces.

Control Freak, now decorated with stains from his drinks, sat in the kitchen. A game controller in his hand, surrounded by televisions. The floor was a mess and Control Freak's clothes needed washing. A boy needs a mother's love to do things like cleaning, but Control Freak was a grown man. A boy at heart maybe, but he was a grown man still. He wouldn't die without his mother. No, he would do the exact opposite.

**go to longliveteentitans DOT webs DOT com**

And do my poll!


End file.
